La Cigogne et le Bélier
by Asrial
Summary: Même UA que Agneau de Noel et Petits Diables : Comment Shion découvre-t-il Mu pour l'emporter au Sanctuaire. Une réponse ici


La cigogne et le bélier

L'étranger éternua lourdement avant de dégager un peu son visage de l'épaisse écharpe qui lui enserrait le visage et la gorge.

La neige tombait encore très drue en ce début d'année sur les montagnes du Tibet.

Suffisament pour que le guide du visiteur insiste pour qu'ils s'arretent au plus proche village.

Le Sherpa faisait peine a son client.

Il semblait a moitié mort de froid, effaré par la vitesse de son client et encore plus par son endurance.

L'homme avait une trentaine d'année et avait vu bien des alpinistes venir se perdre dans les montagnes. Contre quelque dollars, il en avait accompagné plusieurs et en avait vu mourir une bonne partie.

Il s'était toujours enorgueillit de leur survivre et d'être plus résistant qu'eux malgré leurs rodomontades de blancs de l'ouest.

Mais devant ce dernier client…  
L'homme avait la peau pale et laiteuse comme de la crème de chèvre.  
mais ce n'était pas ce qui choquait le plus le Sherpa.

C'était ses mains et ses cheveux.

Les premières étaient fines, parcheminées, et marquées de taches que seule l'extrême vieillesse pouvait engendrer.

Il le savait pour avoir vu les mains de l'Ancien du village. Le vieillard avait au moins quatre vingt dix ans mais n'etait pas a moitié aussi valide que l'homme que le guide avait entrainé jusqu'à ce recoin de montagne. Quand a ses cheveux….Longs, blancs comme la neige…

Il se secoua avant de supplier encore son client de s'arrêter.

L'homme refusa.

Il voulait pousser jusqu'au village d'après mais un hurlement de neige le fit céder finalement.

Il aurait pu continuer bien sur.

Mais son guide en serait mort et lui aurait probablement mit des jours a retrouver son chemin.

Sans compter qu'il se ferait probablement gronder par Marishka en rentrant a la maison.

"- très bien, arretons nous…"

Soulagé, le guida le traina jusqu'à une maison branlante du toit de laquelle s'échappait un petit panache de fumée grise.

Il toqua.

Un jeune homme a la mine préoccupée entrouvrit la porte.

Le Sherpa et le jeune homme discutèrent un moment avant qu'il ne les laisse entrer.  
Sans que son guide n'ai besoin de lui dire, Shion, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, ancien Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, ancien Chevalier de Bronze et serviteur de la déesse depuis plus de deux siècles et demi sortit quelque dollars de 'l'intérieur de son épais manteau en laine de yack.

Le jeune homme enfourna les billets lui montra un petit coin près du feu.

Shion retira son manteau qu'il plia sous ses fesses dans le coin qui serait son lit pour ce soir.

Son jeune hote hoqueta.

Il ne n'attendait pas a voir quelqu'un d'aussi vieux dans les montagnes et encore moins par le temps de chien qui marquait parfois la fin de l'hiver.

Une jeune fille très pale et aux yeux aggrandis par la fièvre tendit au pope une tasse de thé au beurre.

Shion la prit et remercia la jeune fille qui se crispa.

Il ne fallait pas être grand clair pour la voir malade.

"- Votre épouse ?"

Le jeune hote s'étonna du tibetin parfait de Shion.

"- Heu…oui…"

"- Elle est malade ?"

Un pleur d'enfant en bas age suivit de deux autres se firent entendre.

"- Elle attends un petit."

"- Ha…."

Le pope fronca les sourcils.

Si les cris qu'il entendait étaient ceux des enfants du couple et vu l'age de la jeune fille, ils n'avaient pas chomé, c'était certain….

Cinq autre enfants plus vieux, entre trois et sept ans apparurent dans la seule piece de la petite maison, des seaux de lait tout chaud a la main.

Le pope retint sa consternation;

Pauvre fille…Elle ne devait pas avoir vingt ans !

Sans se soucier de la faiblesse évidente de son épouse, le jeune homme la ouspilla pour qu'elle prépare le diner tout en discutant avec le pope.

D'où il venait, ce qu'il faisait là, ou il allait…

"- Je vais a Jamir… J'ai quelque chose a y récuperer…"

le couple en appela a tous les bouddhas.

"- Jamir est maudit vous savez ! Personne n'y va jamais ! C'est maudit ! Tout le monde meurt là bas !"

Shion eut un petit sourire mais n'ajouta rien.

Lui il savait.

"- Je sais ce que je fais."

Son hote se tourna vers le Sherpa pour s'entretenir rapidement avec lui dans le dialecte des montagnes sans se douter que Shion le parlait également.

"- Il est fou ?"

"- Il a payé d'avance.

"- Il est trop vieux, il va se tuer !"

"- Pas grave, il a payé d'avance et il a encore plein d'argent sur lui.

Le pope retint un froncement de sourcil.

Il faudrait qu'il se méfit.

Ce ne serait certainement pas le premier Sherpa a tenter de détrousser, voir a provoquer le decès de son client…Et il avait une armure d'Argent a récuperer là haut.

Le frère du grand pope Sage, son arrière grand oncle, avait laissé là bas les armures du burin du graveur, du triangle et de l'autel.

Les trois armures étaient trop abimées pour que le pope puisse les rappeler a lui au Sanctuaire.

Il allait lui falloir un contact physique avec elle pour leur insuffler assez d'energie pour qu'elles retournent en Grèce. Une fois qu'elles y seraient, il pourrait demander a son élève actuel de s'occuper d'elle et de les remettre en état.

Le Bélier du moment était un homme solide et un excellent ouvrier.

Il n'aurait pas de mal a les remettre sur pattes…Sans compte que l'armure du burin du graveur pourrait ainsi récuperer ses outils….

Un soupir échappa au pope.

Il aurait pu envoyer un chevalier d'or, Armand par exemple… le Verseau ne craignait pas le froid et aurait été bien content de prendre quelques vacances mais le pope avait voulu venir seul.

Convaincre Marishka avait été plus dur.

Le chevalier des poissons avait bramé comme un cerf a l'automne que ce n'était pas raisonnable mais quelque chose avait poussé le pope à entreprendre ce voyage, a la fin de l'hiver. Et ce n'était pas la voix des armures qu'il avait entendu.

La jeune épouse du maitre des lieux finit par apporter le diner.

Du riz avec quelques légumes passés, du yaourt et un peu de viande grasse et sans gout.

Shion se servit très legerement puis passa le plat au Sherpa qui se servit largement.

En tant qu'invités, ils se servaient les premier et autant qu'ils voulaient.

Pour remercier ses hotes, Shion preleva quelques saucisses sur ses rations et les donna a la jeune femme qui les mit aussitôt a cuire.

Les enfants s'en lechèrent les babines.

Ce serait probablement le repas le plus nourrissants qu'ils feraient de l'année.

Enfin, le feu fut couvert pour la nuit et la petite famille se prépara au sommeil, tous couchés sur les nattes sur le sol de terre battue et glacée par l'hiver, les parents sur le petit parement de bois un peu a l'écart.

Shion n'eut aucune peine a s'endormir malgré le froid et l'inconfort.

Même vieux et décrépit, il restait un chevalier d'or.

Un petit cri étouffé reveilla soudain le chevalier d'or.

Très vite, l'agitation gagna tous les enfants, même les nourrissons qui pleurèrent dans leur berceau attaché au dessus du feu pour profiter un peu de l'air chaud qui en montait.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Affolé, le maitre des lieux ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Les enfants s'agitaient et pleuraient, sa femme criait de plus en plus fort en se tenant le ventre...Un des enfants renversa une bouteille d'huile qui se brisa au sol.

Exasperé, le père fit s'habiller les enfants et les envoya dans la nuit et la tempete dans la maison de son frère, juste a coté.

Shion s'était approché de la jeune femme et avait posé une main sur son ventre distendu.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faite !" Hurla le père.

Shion le repoussa sans peine.

"- Votre épouse ne va pas y arriver, le bébé ne se présente pas bien.

Le père repoussa rudement Shion et le jeta dehors avec ses affaires.

C'était son épouse et ce n'était pas un etranger qui allait lui dire quoique ce soit.

Le plus vieux des enfants revint soudain, couvert de neige.

"- Papa !!! papa !!! la vieille elle est pas là!"

Cette fois bleme, le maris avala sa salive avant de renvoyer son fils a son frère.

Son épouse devrait se débrouiller toute seule.

Il était inquiet mais pas trop quand même.

Elle avait déjà produit une douzaine de gamins moitié moins d'années, elle arriverait bien a expulser le dernier rejeton en date. Et tant pis s'il ne survivait pas! Ca ferait une bouche de moins a nourrir.

Shion soupira.  
Il essaya d'expliquer au maris qu'il pouvait l'aider, qu'il avait déjà accouché des femmes, mais ce fu peine perdu.

La porte ne se rouvrit pas.

Ho bien sur, le pope aurait pu forcer la porte, mais quel intérêt…. Il ne pouvait se mettre le village a dos et…avec les années, il était devenu pragmatique.

Un peu désolé, il referma son manteau et s'installa sur un gros rocher couvert de neige pour observer la tempete se déliter lentement.

Son cosmos était encore assez fort pour réchauffer ses vieux os malgré son age…

Une petite main se posa sur la grande patte fatiguée du pope et la secoua.

"- Monsieur…Monsieur…"

Un petit garçon inquiet le secouait.

"- S'il vous plait, ma maman… Elle a besoin d'aide et mon papa vous demande."

Shion secoua la tête.

Au déplacement des étoiles, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulée. Le soleil allait se lever dans moins d'une heure et….il n'y avait probablement plus grand espoir de sauver la jeune femme.

Sans rechigner pourtant, il suivit le petit garcon a l'intérieur.

La scène lui mit les larmes aux yeux.

Etendue sur le dos, les cuisses relevées, le visage marqué par l'epuisement et la fievre, la jeune femme se mourait.

Le pope soupira.

Il ne pourrait rien faire pour elle.

Le mari avait trop attendut, l'avait forcé a avoir trop d'enfants trop vite et trop souvent.

La jeune femme n'avait pas 25 ans mais était déjà une vieillarde.

"- Elle ne survivra pas." Souffla-t-il doucement au mari qui le fixa avec colère.

"- Vous aviez dit…"

"- Si j'avais pu l'aider tout a l'heure, peut^-être que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose…Mais a présent…je peut peut-être sauver l'enfant, mais c'est tout."

"- Non ! Je m'en fiche du gosse ! Sauvez elle ! Elle doit s'occuper de la maison et des enfants !"

Quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt, le pope aurait pu s'emporter des facons de faire du montagnard.

Plus maintenant…  
il comprenait…  
Sans son épouse, l'homme ne pourrait s'occuper de ses enfants correctement jusqu'à ce qu'il se remarie.

Et avec autant d'enfants…Même s'il était riche pour son village…

Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, Shion se pencha sur le visage epuisé de la jeune femme avant de lui murmurer a l'oreille.

"- Je vais sauver votre bébé…"

La jeune femme eut un pauvre sourire.

Elle se savait mourrante.  
Mais au moins, elle n'aurait plus a subir son epoux.

Gentiment, Shion posa une main sur son ventre tendit que de l'autre, il retournait le bébé qui se présentait par le siege.

Il lui fallaut un long moment pour y parvenir et lorsque enfin, il parvint a extraire le nouveau né du corps de sa mère, il n'eut même pas besoin de le présenter a la jeune femme.  
Elle refroidissait déjà.

Sans grand espoir, il baissa les yeux sur le nourrisson avant de se figer.

Deux petits points au dessus de ses yeux, une promesse de cheveux rosés…et des lèvres bleues…cyanosées…

Désolé, le pope berca le petit corps sans vie qui n'avait pu prendre son premier souffle, navré ne n'avoir pu aider un enfant de sa race.

Dans une futile tentative , il deploya legèrement son cosmos.

S'il restait une once d'envie de vivre dans ce petit corps…

Presque immédiatement, le bébé laissa echapper un miaulement etouffé puis un petit vagissement faible qui se transforma laborieusement en pleurs epuisé.

Les petites mains minuscules s'agitèrent légèrement a la recherche de quelque chose a tenir.

Malgré le sang qui couvrait le bébé, Shion ne protesta pas lorsque les petits poings qui prenaient lentement une couleur plus saine s'accrochèrent a sa chevelure blanche.

Malgré tout ce qu'il pensait, le bébé vivait.

Le père secoua la tête, dégouté.

Comment allait-il s'occuper d'un bébé en plus ?

Le tout petit cessa très vite de vagir avant de trembler. Il avait froid.

Doucement, il ouvrit de grand yeux bleu sur le pope qui se figea de surprise.

Quelque chose en lui "reconnaissait" le bébé. Ce petit quelque chose qu'il savait être l'armure du bélier.

Même s'il ne la portait plus depuis longtemps, elle faisait encore partie de lui.

Le pope donna doucement du cosmos, avide de voir si son intuition se confirmait.

Malgré sa fatigue, le bébé s'agita un peu entre ses bras et tendit ses petites mains pour attraper les arabesques dorées qui couraient autour de lui.

Le pope compta rapidement dans sa tête.

L'enfant était un bélier.

Il sourit.

"- vous le voulez ?"

Proposa le père, las et déjà exténué a l'idée de s'occuper de ses gamins seul.

Choqué, Shion le fixa un instant avant de se secouer.

Les lèvres dures, il sortit une poignée de dollars de ses poches.  
Cela suffirait pour qu'il entretienne les autres enfants pendant quelques mois…peu-être même une année u deux s'il s'y prenait bien;

"- Il est a vous." Souffla encore le père avant d'attraper l'argent.

Shion se désinteresa de lui.

Il profita de l'eau chauffée sur le feu pour laver le nourrison puis l'emmaillota dans une chemise a lui.  
Ca irait bien.

Maintenant, il allait falloir tu trouver a manger.

"- Bienvenue, mon enfant…Futur Chevalier d'or du Bélier…Bienvenue….Mu…."

Souffla le pope avec tendresse.

Le petit miaula doucement avant de s'endormir en confiance même si son estomac vide criait famine.

Shion secoua la tête.  
A présent, il savait pourquoi il avait ressentit l'impérieux besoin de venir a Jamir en personne.

***

A l'insu du pope, a quelque milliers de kilomètres de là, un chevalier d'or s'éteignait sans bruit dans son temple, la main crispée sur le cœur.

Le corps du Chevalier du Bélier ne fut découvert que le lendemain par un de ses frères.  
Son maitre ne fut même pas présent pour son inhumation.

Il était bien trop occupé a tenter de nourrir un nourrison malade, au fin fond des montagnes.


End file.
